


Making A Place

by Deanne Gabriel (youtomyme)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Developing Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtomyme/pseuds/Deanne%20Gabriel
Summary: Prince Raynard loses his right to the throne to his twin brother, Reginald. Erwin has long lost his birthright to his usurping cousin. They find one another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A WIP that will be written through my claim for 15kisses. Title subject to change - tbh it'll probably change every time I add a new chapter.
> 
> Table [here](http://badass-tiger.dreamwidth.org/13118.html). This chapter is #10: tread.

21 years ago, the royal couple of Aedorea had been blessed with their first two sons. Two sons, at the same time. Ever since then, the two princes, Reginald and Raynard, were in competition against one another, contending for the right to the throne. But in a way, Raynard had always known who of them would win out. Reginald was just so much more princely than him: he was stately, dignified, and a hundred times more intelligent. Raynard clung to the hope, however, that he had a little something that Reginald didn't, something that would make their father choose him over his brother. For that spark of hope, he did the best he could for 21 years, refusing to even consider the possibility that he might lose.

On the day itself, Raynard realised that it was not only the likelihood that he himself might lose that he had never considered. He had never thought about what would happen if he was chosen, either. 

There was no possibility that King Julian would be king enough to prepare his sons for the verdict. The formal announcement would be the first time they and the rest of the kingdom heard his choice. Whoever he chose, Raynard knew it was going to be the worst birthday present ever.

Reginald agreed, though he did not show his misery as pronouncedly as Raynard did. 

'Whoever Father chooses,' Reginald said, 'the other one will not hold it against him. Agreed?' When Raynard nodded, Reginald thrust out a hand. 'Shake on it.'

'One more condition,' Raynard said. 'The other will never gloat. Ever.'

'Oh, never,' Reginald said, shocked by the very idea. Satisfied, Raynard shook his hand. 

For the first time in his entire life, Raynard allowed himself to think on the chance that he would not be the future king. Or even the chance that Reginald would not be the future king. Probably neither of them had ever thought about what they would do, if everything they had worked for up until then became meaningless.

'I suppose I would cry, first of all,' Reginald said, and Raynard laughed. 'I suppose I could stay on as your advisor or something of the sort?'

'If that is what you wanted, certainly.'

'I would,' Reginald nodded. 'How about you? Would you want that?'

'No ... I don't think so,' Raynard said slowly. He didn't say it, but he suspected that he wouldn't be able to tolerate living in the castle with Reginald for very long, if Reginald was to be the future king. 'Perhaps I will travel on my own.'

'Ah, good idea. I think I would like to do that too.'

Somehow, they ran out of words at the same time. Reginald sighed and rubbed his forehead. Raynard leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. At least the endless waiting would soon be over. It would be a relief to finally be assured of their respective places. Even if one of those places was a position of redundancy within their own castle.

At last, their sister Reinheld came in to summon them to the public courtyard. With a nod and a grim look at one another reminiscent of soldiers about to walk to their public execution, the princes went out to meet the king.

-

'Excuse me, Prince Raynard.' Raynard looked up at a man who was probably at least twenty years his senior, with dark hair and beard lightening to grey. He was so tall and broad-shouldered that he partially blocked the light of the evening sun as he stood in front of Raynard. 'May I sit with you?'

Forcing a smile, Raynard shifted over on the bench, though he didn't have to. 'Of course. Forgive me, but I don't know your name.'

'I am Prince Erwin of Mearon, Your Highness.'

Raynard stood up and they exchanged bows, before taking their seats together.

'I wish you many happy returns of the day, Prince Raynard,' Erwin said. Raynard chuckled.

'Thank you, and I thank you on my brother's behalf as well for coming all the way to Aedorea today to attend our celebration.'

'You should be attending the celebrations too, Your Highness. It would be a shame for you to miss out on your own birthday celebration.'

'It's not really mine,' Raynard said in a low voice before he could stop and think whether or not Erwin was the right person to confide in. He felt so wretched, and so guilty about feeling wretched, that he felt he simply had to unload on someone before he burst. 'It's not a birthday celebration, it's a celebration for the new future king.'

'Only if you let it be that way.' When Raynard made no answer for several seconds, Erwin said, 'You will not want to remember your 21st birthday like this, sitting completely alone the entire evening.'

'I'm not alone right now,' Raynard said pointedly.

'I am not enough company on as important a day as this.'

Raynard took in a long, slow breath. 'Thank you for trying to comfort me, Your Highness, but _why_ are you doing this? If it is simply because you pity me ... please don't.'

'No, I do not pity you, Prince Raynard.' Erwin leaned back, gazing up at the pink sky. 'I just think that I understand a little bit of how you feel. Just a little bit ... but your family are waiting for you to return to the celebrations, and you should go to them.'

'Please tell me about yourself,' Raynard said, ignoring the guilty twitch in his chest at the thought of his brother and sister. 'What do you mean you know a little of how I feel?'

'Perhaps it is presumptuous of me to think it ... but you fear that you have lost your place, I believe. That people will no longer esteem you, because you have not been chosen to fulfil the role you were born to. I did not go through the same situation, but my mother was sister to the previous king of Mearon. She married a baron in a nearby land, and I was naturally born thinking that I would inherit my father's place. However, my parents passed away in an accident, my cousin, the current King Riordan, claimed the land as his own. He allowed me to live as a prince in his castle ... yet, I know I have no real place there. I am only a useless byproduct of my parents' marriage now.'

'Do you ...' Raynard said, feeling more miserable than ever, 'have any siblings or any family who care for you at all?'

'I am friends with King Riordan's sister, I suppose. She married an earl, but she visits the castle often, and I am always happier for her company.'

'And you don't have anyone else?'

'No, I cannot say I do. I try to be as useful as I can, and sometimes the king sends me to other lands as a representative of the kingdom. Only as an honoured guest from Mearon, however, and never as a politician. He has strongly hinted many times in the past, that my worth would increase in his eyes if I were to marry into good connections, but I have been unsuccessful in doing so, despite my best efforts.'

'I see.' Raynard and Reginald had promised one another that nothing would change between them, whoever was chosen as the future king. To be sure, after King Julian announced his choice, Reginald had embraced him, and told him that he would never cease to be his dearest brother. It soothed his heart to think he would always have that. He let out a long sigh, then sat back, mirroring Erwin's position. 'Thank you, Prince Erwin. You have eased my mind.'

'I am very glad,' Erwin said, turning to him with a smile. Raynard smiled back. Erwin was not his usual type, but Raynard thought he looked very handsome like that, with the twilight sun shining off the grey of his beard. ‘Would you like me to accompany you back to the party?'

'Yes, please.' They stood up. 'Your Highness ... may I simply call you Erwin?'

'Of course.' Erwin's smile glowed. 'May I call you Raynard?'

'Of course. Erwin, does your situation give you much pain?'

'Not too much, now that it has been my life these twenty years. Sometimes -' He chuckled, as if at the absurdity of his own feelings, ‘sometimes I dream of someday finding my happiness with a partner, but it is far too late for me now.'

'I am sure you will find happiness someday,' Raynard said wholeheartedly. He extended his arm to Erwin. 'If you are truly as kind and warm-hearted as you have shown me tonight, then I am certain of it. It is never too late to find love.'

'Thank you, Raynard.' Erwin took his arm, and they walked back to the room together. ‘I hope that you will soon find a place where you feel sure of yourself.'

'Perhaps I only need to look for it. I have never before thought of what I would do, if I wasn't chosen. I just couldn't. It would have been like giving up early. This morning, I wondered to Reginald if I would like to travel and see the world, but ... I don't know, I rather feel as if I wouldn't want to do that without Reginald.'

'You and your brother must be very close,’ Erwin said warmly.

'Naturally. No matter what, we _are_ twins. That will always be the most important thing.'

'Good.’ Erwin gave his arm a friendly squeeze. ‘Too often you hear of siblings torn apart by rivalry. It is the better for the both of you if you do not let it get between you.'

Raynard nodded. 'Are you staying in Aedorea for long, Erwin?'

'We will stay for a week. Our kingdom is too near for us to stay too long.'

'Then,' Raynard said, as he saw Reinheld rushing over to him, 'I hope we can get to know each other more while you are here.’

'I would very much like that.' Erwin’s expression was so open and welcoming that Raynard was completely resolved to find and speak to him the next day. They bowed to one another, and Erwin left as Reinheld came up to Raynard.

‘Reg has been waiting to cut the cake for ages,’ Reinheld said reproachfully, taking Raynard’s vacant arm and steering him to the table. Smiling, Raynard stopped to hug her and kiss the top of her head. She scowled to hide her blush.

‘Now that I’m free to do whatever I want, why don’t we go out and see the world sometime, Reinheld?’ he said.

‘That would be nice,’ she said, rubbing her head. ‘Come _on_ , the cake looks splendid and if you don’t cut it soon, I’ll do it for you!’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For #15: frustration

Erwin's words the day before _had_ eased Raynard's mind, but it couldn't entirely soothe the sting of losing 21 years' worth of devoted work. Raynard lay in bed throughout the morning without moving to change or eat, simply mulling things over in his mind. He wondered if this was how Erwin had felt when he lost his father's land. From the sound of it, he had probably been Raynard's age now when it happened.

He wished he could talk to Erwin again. Erwin had been so easy to be with, to listen to and talk to. But Raynard couldn't make himself move, his body as heavy as if the bedsheets were sheets of iron weighing him down.

Sometime after the castle clock chimed quarter past eleven, someone knocked on Raynard's door. He did not feel inclined to open it or even curious about who his visitor was, but the door was unlocked from outside all the same and Reinheld barged in.

'Hah!' she said, leaving the door open and marching up to the bed. 'Moping, as we thought you'd be.'

'Only resting,' Raynard said coolly, though he squirmed inside to think of his family speaking exasperatedly of his bitter feelings. Reginald had a sensitive conscience though. Raynard hoped, just a little, that his twin was feeling at least slightly guilty. He pushed himself up into a sitting position. 'What do you want?'

'Mother told me to bring you breakfast.' Reinheld indicated the open door, through which a servant was now wheeling a food trolley laden with covered dishes and several teapots. 'And someone else asked me to give you this.' She dropped an envelope into his hand.

'Who did?' Raynard asked, flipping the envelope over. Only his name was written on it, and he didn't recognise the handwriting.

'One of the visiting princes, I can't remember his name. I think he's from ... hm, was it ... Mearon ...?'

'Erwin?' Raynard said brightly.

'Oh yes, that's right. I remember now. He was with you last night, wasn't he?'

Raynard nodded. 'Have _you_ had breakfast?'

'Yes.'

'Then why is there enough food for a small army here?'

'Can I have some too then?' she said with unabashed eagerness. He waved her to the trolley and opened his envelope as she dived at it. 

_Dear Raynard,_

_Forgive me if I am being inappropriately forward, but I was worried when you did not appear at breakfast. Are you well this morning? I realise that one night's talk cannot erase your doubts entirely - indeed, it may even take many weeks or months, so do not reproachful yourself overmuch if you find your position difficult to bear. Please do not think that you have been made useless, or that your work has been for nothing, because of this. There are yet many things that you are capable of doing and that you may apply your study to, to be useful. If you would like to discuss the matter with someone, do not hesitate to seek me out._

_Yours, Erwin_

Underneath the message was a doodle of a cat begging on its hind legs, with a speech bubble saying 'Don't be sad, meow'. His spirits already lightened by the note, Raynard couldn't help laughing at the picture. He wondered if Erwin knew that he loved cats, or if it was simply a coincidence.

'What?' Reinheld said with half a muffin in her mouth.

'Nothing.' Suddenly feeling just how hungry he was, he pushed the covers back, swung his legs out of bed, and reached for a slice of toast. 'What's Reg doing today?'

'Father's locked him up in his study to teach him kingly things.'

'What, already?' he said. Reinheld nodded. 'Tough.'

'You meant it about taking me to travel with you, right?' Reinheld said earnestly. 'I would so love to go with you. It gets so boring here sometimes.'

'I would certainly like your company if I could have it, but I don't know if it would be allowed. You're not of age yet.'

'Oh.' She frowned. 'Well, I will be soon. Ish. Even if I can't go with you now - don't go to too many exciting places until I can come with you.'

'We'll see about that,' he said, and patted her head. She batted his hand away, glaring.

After he ate and Reinheld pushed off, Raynard changed and left his bedroom, wondering where he could start to look for Erwin. Visitors who weren't close friends with any of the royal family or courtiers usually ended up haunting one of the parlours, the library, or the grounds, so Raynard started to head to the library. Fortunately, he came across him in a corridor before even arriving at his destination.

'Oh, good day, Raynard,' Erwin said and Raynard rushed to his side with a wide grin. 'How are you feeling? Did you get my message?'

'Yes I did, thank you very much.' Raynard bowed, not knowing how else to convey the depth of his grateful feelings. Erwin's letter had cheered him up so much that he couldn't find the words to say it. 'I am sorry I made you worry for me. You were right to suspect that I was still jealous of my brother, however, and I ... well, your note made me feel better, so thank you.'

'You are most welcome. I'm very glad that I could be of help,' Erwin said genially. 'It is a beautiful day today, so would you like to go outside to talk?'

'Yes, let's.' As they set off in the direction of the gardens, Raynard said, 'My brother has already been locked away to study by my father. I can already see the benefits of not being future king when I can go outside today and _he_ cannot.'

'To be sure,' Erwin laughed. 'You are in a better position to enjoy the luxuries of being royalty now than you would be otherwise.'

'Is it like that for you? Is it easier to be a prince than a baron?'

'Perhaps. I certainly have more now than I used to - more time, more resources, and more leisurely things. But ...' He paused, as if unsure if he should be confiding in Raynard. 'But I cannot do anything much with all that time and all those resources either. I like being useful ... yet, there are many people who would rather be idle and relax, so I cannot object overmuch to my position.'

'I know precisely how you feel,' Raynard nodded. 'I've been studying for so long to be useful in one specific way that when I can't do that, I feel lost.'

'But there are still many things that you can do with yourself and the things you have studied, you know,' Erwin said. 'You have been trained to be a wise and just king. If you were to travel and gain experience in many different countries and cultures, the people you visit would ask for your counsel during difficult times, or even see your mere presence as a symbol of comfort.’

Raynard frowned at the floor. Was that really true? 'There are many lessons that I am shut away from now, though.'

‘Many of the things you have already studied are lessons that are already shut away from many people.'

'I see.' He looked up and smiled at Erwin. Even if it wasn't true, he appreciated Erwin trying to make him feel better. 'By the way, do you like cats?'

'Of course.' Erwin's smile became just a bit wider. 'I adore them. I have five cats in Mearon - or, more likely I should say, there are five cats in Mearon who have me.'

'Five!' Raynard exclaimed, eyes shining. 'I would love to meet them all some day.'

'You like cats too?' Erwin said with delight. 'Then you _should_ come and meet mine someday. Do you have any yourself?'

'I used to have one. She was my companion from childhood, but she passed away a few months ago.'

'Ah, I see. My condolences. You must miss her a great deal, after she was with you for so long. If I didn't have three others to care for at the time, I would have been wretched when my companion from my father's home passed away.'

'You are so lucky to have so many to always keep you company,' Raynard said wistfully. 'My father thinks that cats are not suitable pets for royalty, and I only ever had my childhood companion because she was a gift from a relative.'

They reached a blooming grove and sat down on a bench underneath a tree. Raynard stretched out his legs, feeling their stiffness from having lain in bed all morning.

'My sister questioned me about my plans to travel this morning, after I mentioned it to her last night,' Raynard said. 'She wants to accompany me, if our mother would allow her it, but - but -'

'What's wrong?'

'Well, she makes it sound so easy,' he said exasperatedly. 'Surely travelling is a little more than simply picking a place and calling the carriage.'

'It is a bit more than that,' Erwin conceded, chuckling. 'But the fact that you have thought that far shows that your plans are more than idle thoughts, and that is good. Are you apprehensive about going out by yourself for the first time?'

'Just so,' Raynard sighed. 'I have travelled before, and I have many acquaintances outside Aedorea, but I have always simply followed my mother's plans. If I travel to another kingdom, I must stay with another royal or noble family, right? But would it be alright, if I only go to see the country, instead of for business or a special occasion?'

'Of course it would. Don't acquaintances of your family come to Aedorea for leisure too?'

'Well, yes. But ... well ...'

'I understand,' Erwin said, giving him a reassuring smile. 'Your first time travelling alone can be daunting. A thought occurs. I know that we are hardly more than mere acquaintances yet, but I am accustomed to travelling by myself, so perhaps I may offer my assistance? My cousin Lady Meredith and I have been invited to a ball in Nuceria, so would you like to join my party? It will only be four of us altogether, so we will be a pleasant company even if you and your sister join us.'

'Would that be alright?' Raynard said, sitting up straight and looking at his companion. 'Erwin, that would be a wonderful idea! It would put my mind at ease if I could go in the company of someone more experienced in this sort of thing. Then you could help me to understand what I would need to do to arrange my own trips too, couldn't you?'

'With pleasure, Raynard. And perhaps ... if you like ... you could come to Mearon sometime too.'

'Oh, but that is a given. I greatly anticipate meeting your cats, so depend on it - I will come to Mearon.'

'Good.'

They sat smiling amiably at one another, and Raynard remembered how Erwin had told him that there was no one in the castle at Mearon who cared for him, or was his friend. It was true that they barely knew each other yet, but Raynard was already full of affectionate feelings for his companion, and he wondered if it was the same for Erwin. If Erwin seldom had friends or company at Mearon, and if that was why he was happy to invite Raynard to be of his company. Raynard had friends from other kingdoms of course, but distance made it difficult to maintain a warm friendship. He was determined then, that it wouldn't be so with Erwin. Mearon was not so very far, and Erwin had already been of so much help to him, that if Erwin only wanted his friendship in turn, then he was happy to give it.

'Thank you, Erwin,' Raynard said, standing up. 'Again. Isn't there anything I can do for _you,_ for a change?'

'If you will promise to come and see me in Mearon someday, at the very least, then I will be more than happy,' Erwin said. He stood up with Raynard, and they continued down the grove together.

'Very well then. You hereby have my leave to pester me with letters every month until I come and visit you.' After a few moments of comfortable silence, Raynard took in a deep breath. 'Erwin, when you - when you were taken into Mearon Castle, wasn't it difficult? How did you overcome it?'

Erwin gazed up at the overhanging trees and answered slowly, 'I was much occupied by grieving for the loss of my parents at the time. Sometimes I felt angry on their behalf too, that what they had worked so hard for had been taken away so easily. But after a while, I became tired of being so miserable. I wondered too, if my parents wouldn't be happier to see me as a prince. My father didn't find it so very easy to maintain his position, after all. He had so many responsibilities, and he was always so occupied. I thought that perhaps my parents would be happy to think I could simply live with leisure at the castle, and I became content with that.'

'Did that realisation come to you all at once?'

'No, I had the thought many, many times before I could accept it. I am sure it was also because I knew it was futile to be so full of sorrow. My cousin would never return my father's land to me. Besides which, no one was ever cruel to me. On the whole, I was always treated very kindly, and I was allowed to have almost anything I wanted. It was ungrateful of me to always be unhappy.'

Raynard turned this over in his mind in silence for a few seconds before Erwin said, 'It is something that comes with time, Raynard. Let yourself feel your anger and bitterness, but do not wallow in them, and you will soon learn to accept them. Your feelings are proof of how devoted you were to your goal, and that is a precious thing.'

'Precious to whom?’

'To the people to whom you are dear, of course.'

'Ah, that simply goes to show how little you know my father. I am little to him now that he has chosen Reginald over me.'

'Well? Your father is only one person. What about your mother or your siblings? And it is precious to me too. Perhaps it is overhasty of me to say it so early in our acquaintance, but I admire how hard you worked towards a goal that you could not be sure you would attain.'

'Oh really?' Releasing his frustrated feelings for the moment, Raynard said teasingly, 'Have you long been an admirer of mine then, Erwin?'

'Indeed I have,' Erwin said. 'A full three days now. I am so pleased we are on speaking terms at last.'

Raynard laughed, almost wishing that he and Erwin had found one another sooner. But it didn't matter, now that they were friends. Erwin was good for him. Raynard could only hope that he was capable of providing a little comfort for _him_ too.


End file.
